User talk:RealPeel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the XX279 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS Talk • 18:46, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 22:06, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Alex! Loved your story; very compelling. I edited the grammatical errors (i hope you don't mind) and found that the sentences are too long and separated by commas. Just limit the legnth of the sentence and use a semi-colon when needed. Other than that. The idea of the scratches forming a pattern was brilliant. Loved that part. ~flame19~ Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 20:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Is this where I put my hi at? Anyway, hey! F.u.c.k.y.o.u. (talk) 18:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Please do not add the 'entity' category to pages. Thanks. I will drink from your skull! 01:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Notice Do not add the Trollpasta or HorrbleTrollpasta category to pages. Princess Platinum Talk Creepypasta Sat Jul 20 2013 22:09:47 GMT-0400 (EDT) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:18, August 25, 2013 (UTC) heres what i thought about your story and also is hte main carrecter a boy or a girl that was never specified and what does he or she look like also it made it hard for me to get intrested into your story do to the fast pac of it all i was to confused not to mention wern't there other people in teh room with him Nullstone777! (talk) 19:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Nullstone777! Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC)